Lies and Miniskirts
by sleepingPariah
Summary: Eridan starts a new school because his Farthers Job demands it but when an odd idea comes to him and he acts on it he may have just set him self up for a year of lies and miniskirts. M for language and crossdressing and themes later on. slight erikat
1. Chapter 1

Eridan walked out off the office, his enrolment complete he would be starting tomorrow at his new school, he looked down at his plain black jeans as he was lead out by his parents and the principle at the school words of how much he was going to love it here and details on what classes he would be taking and other details and when the got to the entrance of the school he was handed several papers including his timetable a map of the school and a guidelines to how to conduct them selfs and after a faked smile he walked out of the school with his parents and into the car not saying anything, he wished he didn't have to move away from his old school, he didn't want to go to a public school he was happy at his private school with his friends and girlfriend whom he had to break up with as he broke the news ripped away from him he was sad, he had real trouble making friends most people found him a little rude but he couldn't help it, it was who he is and he wasn't going to change that so easily.

His parents pulled up in the new driveway of their new house and Eridan shuffled inside looking mopey and ignored his parents when they asked what was wrong he just went to his room and closed the door and sat back against it looking around his box filled room with all his clothes and items and after a little while he stood and looked though one of his clothes boxes trying to find something for tomorrow now that there was no uniform at this particular school and he looked into the box and his eyes widened and a smirk grew on his face, maybe he could fool everyone to see what they were like before they got to know the real him, he pulled out a few items putting them on top of a sealed box and went to bed he had had a bad day and his idea would take time to prepare in the morning.

Eridan's parents had to leave for work before Eridan was up but they got him out of bed before leaving and Eridan waited for their car to be gone before walking into his room and collecting the outfit he had picked out and disappearing into the bathroom to shower and prepare his plan.

When he stepped out he walked over to the full length mirror in his Parents room, they finished unpacking already and spun around re-considering if this was such a good idea or not. He looked over the over the knee high white socks then up a little more the the mid-thigh black and purple skirt he wore, just long enough to show his somewhat feminine legs but short enough to not look like he was prudish with the shorts underneath them just to be sure up a little more, the he looked up to the shirt he wore just a plain black one with the Aquarius symbol, one of his favorites but he had small bra underneath stuffed with some cloth so he looked flat chested and believable his normally styled up and back hair hair was down and straightened and the purple steak he was proud of swept across his face into a side fringe that covered a decent amount of his face as he would do good to be unnoticed, he didn't wear his normal glasses today but oped for his contacts, it would make it easier to look like a new person tomorrow if he needed to that is unless he attracted attention, what if he actually made friends who expected to see 'her' tomorrow, maybe this wasn't such a good idea but hey, worth the try and he already went to the effort of going this far.

He made a convincing girl his slim swimmers figure paying off for the first time in his life other than at the sport he loved, except for that party he had bought this get up for, it was awkward that party noone could even tell who he was under the caked on make up except for his now ex-girlfriend Feferi but it didn't matter as he just found a nice corner with her for most of the time and they watched everyone else dance around like the drunken idiots they were. The last thing Eridan had to consider, they were going to probably introduce 'him' to the class on his first day and his name didn't sound...like a girls but he had no choice and before he could doubt this anymore he walked out of the room back into his own to pull on his purple converse and grabbing his over the shoulder messenger bag and his favorite scarf, but the hesitated if he wore this today he can't wear it tomorrow without an explanation and it was one of a kind but he tossed it back on his bed feeling naked in a way, he was leaving his whole hipster image behind as well as some guy clothes to change into when he got home, he didn't want his parents finding out if they didn't have too.

And with one more look in the mirror double checking his hair could pass for a girls cut it was a little long for a guys it just missed his collar but it still worked as a girls and a guys, with minor styling. Eridan walked out the door before he could doubt himself all his books and paper in his bag as he locked the door and put his headphones in and walked all the way to his new school, hoping that he looked enough like a girl to get away with it and not appear as a freak.

He went directly to his new locker not looking at anyone really wanting today to be over quick and just blend in, double checking the combination and number on it and getting it open he stored his bag and pulled out what he assumed he needed for his first class, computer studies. Don't get him wrong he was an artistic person with a dream of being a professional aquatic photographer but he did need to learn how to use a computer for the photoshop and as he wanted to be an independent photographer to make his website store, also he thought it could be a fall back career for him. Shutting his locker quietly and slipping into the crowd of people map and time table in hand he headed for the class 20 minutes early and waited inside not noticing that there was another boy in the class tapping away on his laptop and Eridan didn't notice him till he sat down in the back of the room and relaxed a little.

"Tho, who are you I haven't theen you around at all?" Came the lisp of the other in the room that took Eridan by surprise. The boy was looking at him though red and blue glasses, like the old 3D glasses but these were glass and oval, he wore a simple military style jacket over a dark colored shirt and jeans and his hair was a messy mop that was clearly a home cut thing. The boy was looking at him like he had the plague or something and Eridan feared that he could tell he was crossdressing and Eridan panicked a little, what if he wasn't convincing enough and was labeled a freak, a homo freak and that would not be a good thing could this guy see though his disguise? He had to play it so he remain almost anonymous so he could be a guy tomorrow and forget this whole deal, why did he think this was a good idea?

"I'm uh w-well my names Eridan." Damn that stutter he only really did it when nervous or pissed off. Eridan told the other looking over at the boy trying to look calm and hoped it was working,

"Its my first day here. W-Who are you?" He tried being polite but hopefully they wouldn't grow too attached to him..her whatever and he was trying to sound like a girl but not overly girly to be obvious to keep the trick up.

"Thollux, you'll have to excuthe the lithp." Sollux told him barring his large braces the bane of his exstiance and speach.

"Tho, where did you move from?" He pressed as a few more students filed into the room, there was still another 10 or so minutes until class but with a room full of computers and laptops, who wouldn't want to come early and exploit the fast and free internet for their own personal gain.

"Tumut, my parents got relocated from their jobs so w-we ended up here I guess." That was true but he was being vague about it trying not to give details just yet, witch was reasonable even if he wasn't trying to be secretive about himself, new people don't need to know all the details.

"Ahh, cool tho." He kept pressing, clearly taking an interest in him...her whatever this was confusing but thankfully the bell rang and the other students scrambled to log off and look like they were doing nothing wrong and the last of them made it just in time when the teacher walked in. A tall and thin man who was dressed in yellow and black with a short well groomed hair cut and it was obvious that he hadn't been sleeping well and he wanted to be anywhere but here from his walk and face.

"Morning class, you know the drill start what you were doing, come to me for help I'll mark the roll." Now that was something Eridan hadn't thought of, the teachers were going to take roll, and know his face...his girl face maybe he could hide and just take the punishment for skipping school.

"If you want I'll give you a hand thtarting the work Eridan." Sollux offered from beside him and Eridan snapped his head around to look at him.

"Sure ...Sollux was it?" Okay good he was calming down again and not stuttering anymore and Sollux moved over so he was next to Eridan now.

"Firtht you need to grab a thcool latptop unlethh you bought your own but if thith is your first day they wouldn't of approved it by now." Sollux told him pointing him in the direction of a tower like thing with a few laptops remaing,

"If number twenty two ith there grab it, I know itth the betht I tested it ageth ago." Sollux called as he stood and started towards the small tower.

"Oh, your that new student aren't you? Eridan Ampora is it?" The teacher butted in as eridan was picking up the computer and about to head back to his seat.

"Yeah thats me, nice to meet you I guess?" Eridan replied giving a smile then going back to his seat trying not to make conversation.

"Sollux you'll help her right, while I set up her login and things?" He requested opeing up his own shiney mac book pro and starting to tak away at the keyboard, assuming Sollux's answer.

"Thure whatever." He replied even though the teacher wasn't even listening causing Sollux to roll his eyes.

"Okay were doing game making, theres this program here called 'game maker' and itth thimple to uthe just gotta get all the steps in there." Sollux started and went on for the lesson and helped Eridan set up his account properly with all the settings he prefered and other smart things.

"Do you have your own laptop at home, itth just easier and you can keep files on it, tho you will have to start this over again unlethh you have a uthb or thomething." Sollux finished up getting Eridan's playable character to walk around the room so far.

"Righ-" Eridan started but was cut off by the bell, recess already. The other students were quick to log off and leave the room and Eridan logged of and shut down the computer and out it back finding Sollux had waited for him.

"If you want you can eat with uth, by that I mean my friends you new and clearly don't have anyone to hang out with yet and itth not all guys either so don't worry about looking, well siad "NP and AA would love to meet you ED." Sollux offered with a smile and Eridan froze for a moment, more people would be expecting a girl tomorrow if he went, but he didn't want to seem rude to someone who was so nice to him, why did he do this again when did it ever seem like a good idea he would have to do this every day.

"Sure if you and your friends don't mind." He smiled, doing his best to get out of it without being rude, he just wanted to go home and change and forget about all this and go back to his male, normal self.

"Its cool where ith your locker?" Sollux asked heading towards the door and holding it open for Eridan, like a gentleman for 'the lady.'

"That way uhhh locker 612." Eridan told him looking on his hand witch had the number and the combination scribbled on in blue pen, it would take him a few days to get the hang of this new school. He stepped out and looked back at Sollux smiling a little in unsaid thanks for the door.

"Mines 222 all the way over this way, I can meet you at your locker and show you where we thit if you want, we do kinda thit in a corner so no one bothers uth and were outta thight." He offered winking at him as he said the last part.

"Sure, if you don't mind that is." He gave a small smile in return, was Sollux flirting with him? It sure seemed like it, that told Eridan one thing, he really could pass for a girl and nice looking one at that, but what if Sollux was gay and knew he was a guy that would not be a good thing.

"Itth fine bethides your new I'm happy to help thomeone ath cute ath you." Sollux smiled and left to go to his locker and Eridan scurried off to his own making sure he didn't make eye contact with anyone as so he wouldn't really be noticed as his face was bright red, this was bad Sollux WAS flirting with him well he didn't know him that well that why Eridan had to think of something, he couldn't do the girl routine forever, he should just come out clean to Sollux, but what if Sollux wound up hating him and telling everyone he dresses like a girl then he would be labelled a homo crossdressing freak and there was a chance he would drag Sollux down with him if he played the 'he was flirting with me' card and drag him down with him.

Eridan had grabbed his food, a packet of Salt and vinegar chips and was giving his phone a quick check when Sollux walked up to him again.

"Thup? You good?" He asked holding a small bag of what Eridan could tell, Honey packets.

"Yeah, lead the way." Eridan smiled shutting his locker and following the slightly taller boy down the thinning sea of people making sure he didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Thup everyone, thith is Eridan itth her firtht day here and thhes pretty cool." Sollux explained sitting down in a group of, odd looking people next to a girl with thick long hair with some red eye shadow and a maroon shirt and a long dark skirt who smiled at him.

"Welcome then I suppose, you can sit if you want we don't bite." She offered as Eridan carefully sat, doing his best to do it like a lady but not too formal and polite, and succeeding in sitting down he ended up next to a short looking boy in a grey shirt and loose fitting jacket over the top.

"So, what buttlicking hole did you come from?" He asked looking and sounding grumpy in a way.

"Manners Karkitty." Chirped in another friendly voice a girl with the whole anime girl shebang, the kitty hat, bright clothing and eyelashes to boot.

"I'm Nepurrta thats Karkitty thats pawlux and this is purros aradipurr, kannyana and joh isn't here today." She told him with a smile. "So your Eridan...Eridan Eripurr...Erinyan..purrdan ...nope I like Eripurr, you shall be known as Eripurr from now on!" She said excitedly clapping her hands fast and grinning.

"Again with the fucking cat names what is it with you can cat puns Nepeta, we all get yes you have a cat fettish please keep that shit in your private sex life and don't let us all in on your fucking kinks we can keep our bedroom fetishes to our selfs so I think you can do the same!" The one named 'Karkitty' ranted with excessive arm movements and a scowl on his face and everyone just chuckled again as if this was normal.

"Silly Karkitty, its just for fun!" She smiled closing her eyes and bringing a hand up with the over sized coat overing it to her face like a cat paw.

"Whatever I don't even care. So Eridan, where did you come from anyway?" He asked again crossing his arms as he twisted to face him more clearly wanting an answer.

"Tumut, it's up in New south wales." Eridan said hoping they didn't catch onto him for his voice but it didn't seem like they thought it was oveley put on or male, how he was getting away with this astonished him.

"I went there on holidays once, didn't see you around." Came a new voice from behind what Eridan turned around to see who it was.

"So you do actually show up do you now Dave?" 'Karkitty' asked the new boy as he strode over and sat down in the awkward circle against a wall, like he had been saved for him.

"Yeah, Bro made me come again but I didn't wanna fucking come today he was tough last night." Dave replied to 'Karkitty' before turning back to Eridan. "So, do you just not leave your house or something even though we went for Australia day did you just not go?" He pressed curious now.

"I go to all the Australia day thin's I normally photograph them for local papers and things, so I stay out of the action most of the time." He replied, it was the truth at least and he wasn't lying again.

"I notice everyone normally, you must of been tucked away real good to get some shots huh? Roof tops and shit." Dave pointed out though the last of that didn't sound like a question more of a statement.

"Y..yeah actually I was on the roofs a fair bit get some whole party shots but only for a while I had to get some action shots too also I had to have some fun." He replied, man it felt good to start telling the truth even if it was being vague.

"Interesting." Dave shut up after that, he gave off the vibe of a cool quite kid anyway and the less questions the better.

Recess finished soon and they all dispatched luckily enough Nepeta had art with him so she showed him the way and even sat with him and helped him start on the current project, a realistic portrait of someone.

"So why did you move here Eripurr and when?" She casually asked adding little details to the hair of who Eridan identified as 'Karkitty'.

"My parents got a new job here in Violet town so we had to move I guess." He explained starting to sketch the head of Feferi, referencing a photo he had on his Ipod touch of her, okay so it was his wallpaper as well.

"Whos that, shes purrty!" Nepeta told him excitedly looking at he picture taking the ipod and looking at it proper.

"Uhh, my my my best friend back in Tumut." Eridan had to lie, he couldn't say it was his ex-girlfriend, he may of been bi-sexual but didn't want to be labelled anything on his first day at a new school.

"Whats her name?"

"Feferi."

"Wow thats a beautiful name! Now Feferi...Feffurry, Fefluffy, Cateri no no no that one is stupid, Feffurry it is! Right uhh I should explain the name thing your probably confused Eripurr. Well I. Love. CATS! And anime and well I like naming people with cat puns!" She giggled giving the Ipod back, thankfully without going though his photos, there were a few of him and her kissing but mostly of her and other beautiful things.

"Heh I think its a really...reely awesome thin, Fef and I used to make fish puns, she wants to work with fish in the ocean in a few years and I wanna be a marine Photographer so we talked about fish a lot and that turned into puns." Eridan replied with a smile, hey at least he was making friends and noone was an asshole to him so far.

Art finished without the teacher noticing the new student and Nepeta explained that the art teacher was her mother and that she was more or less allowed to do anything she wanted she had done all the course work over last summer with her mother.

Eridan returned to his locker and Sollux met him there again to Eridan's surprise.

"Uhh hey Sollux."

"Thup?"

"Uhh...Lunch?"

"We have a winner you win nothing."

"Ha ha funny Sollux."

"Yeah I'm fucking hilariouth letth go everyones going to beat uth there and KK will take my spot again." Sollux whined turning around and walking down the hall causing Eridan to scramble though his bag for his cheese and bacon roll and shutting and locking his locker again followed Sollux to the same place they sat at Recess.

"Thup guys." Sollux said waving to the small group and sitting down again to "Karkitty' who he learned was really Karkat a little earlier in small talk with Sollux on the way here and sat down next to Sollux this time as there was a spot there but he was also between the boy with the mohawk who didn't seem to speak much and even gave off a shy feeling.

Small talk happened and nothing eventful, Eridan got the thrid degree about where he was from and with some minor gender changes he got away with it, he really was pulling this girl thing off well, too well.

"So what do you have next Ampora?" Karkat asked as the bell finished blaring and they were standing and complaining about the day as per normal.

"I think I have, english maybe?" He wasn't sure but hey it sounded right as he wandered to the hall way and to his locker.

"See you there then shit stain." Karkat said as he waved him off down and attached to his locker combnaton as Eridan kept walking along side Sollux for a few more meters with small talk and maybe sutble flirting from Sollux but Eridan was never good at telling these things so he disregarded them as flirts and just small talk as soon Sollux attached to his locker and Eridan had a little more ways so he hurried up a little, not wanting to be late.

He did in fact have english next and Karkat waved him over to a spare seat on the right of him and Sollux was on the left and thought the room a few more from the little sitting group were scatter with other students and chatting or in Nepeta's case Drawing.

It was uneventful, the teacher spoke to him and got him up to speed with the current project and put him in a group with Sollux and Karkat as it was a group project about Hitler and the holocaust and their topic was, Hitler as a person, oh the fun this would be, he had already done this at his last school and with some forcably quiet 'requests' from Karkat he planed to bring his book tomorrow to make the project easier for them as it was more annoying to do than it should seem.

Eridan was at his locker grabbing his bag out but when he shut his locker there was Sollux, suddenly...Sollux. Eridan jumped back in surprise and then glared at the now chuckling Sollux.

"Not funny Sol." He told him adjusting his bag on his shoulder and facing Sollux.

"Yeth it ith, tho want me to walk you home?" Sollux offered smiling sincerely seeming serious about walking him home.

"W-Well if you w-want to I guess." Why was he stuttering again? Eridan forced a smile he wasn't sure how he felt about this but wasn't going to say no.

"Cool when your ready."

"I'm ready now-w." Eridan said as he stepped away from his locker and Sollux followed immediately coming up beside him. Once the pair were outside and a little aways from the School Sollux spoke.

"Tho, what do you like doing?" He started casually.

"Photography, writin and history. What about you?"

"Computers, if you can't tell."

"Oh no I had no indication that you could even use a computer Sol."

"Thol?"

"Yes Sol, you know a shortened version of your name, its a habit I picked up."

"Cool, I guess you picked up I call people by only two letters, I like things in two its an OCD kind of thing."

"Ahh, I'm not sure what I should say to that."

"No one really does its alright. Tho, tell me more about yourself you have to expect thith, you are the new girl."

"Well, I normally dress a lot more 'hipster' like to be honest I just didn't want to give off an bad impression on my first day and I normally wear glasses."

"Contactth?"

"Yeah, don't like them I'l end up taking them out as soon as I can."

"Ahh cool, tho you have a pesterchum or thomething?"

"Yeah I do actually caligulasAquarium I can write it down if you want."

"That would be helpful yeah." Sollux slipped a texta out of his pocket and handed it to Eridan and offered his arm, they stopped walking as Eridan scribbled his handle onto his arm.

"Cool, I'm twinArmageddonth tho you don't think thome creep ith adding you."

The small talk continued until they reached Eridan's house and he stopped.

"Well I live here, well now I do haha."

"Cool, tho I'll thee you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I suppose you will, unless you go blind."

"Don't plan on it, I'll thee you then ED."

"See ya Sol." With that Eridan headed though his gate and into his house with his new key and watched Sollux walk off they way they came and Eridan rushed to the bathroom to get the contacts out like he said he was going to then quickly changed into what he would wear normally before his parents had a chance to find out.

He sat on his bed and held his face in his hands before getting up again and grabbing his wallet.

He would have to go shopping for some more girl clothes, everyone was expecting him to be a girl again now.

He did this wrong, he couldn't just show up as a guy tomorrow, it would be strange. He could slowly transition it maybe a little more like a guy everyday? He didn't know but he did text his parents before heading out the door again towards the clothing stores, before they closed he had to think of reasons he was buying girls outfits from now on, and hide it from his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke the next day to his parents cooing him awake and flicking on the lights and he got out of bed and made his coffee and waved good-bye to his parents as they walked out the door and he shuffled back into his room to look for something to wear for today picking out a nice pair of jeans and a royal purple shit with a loose collar so it slipped over one shoulder, the joke bra again and his favourite scarf and his glasses, he wore his simple boots today as he straightened his hair the same as yesterday. He checked out his looks in the mirror in his parents room and sighed, he could do this he just had to wait a few weeks then just 'come out of the closet' as a trans* person who was afraid at his last school or something like that, he could work on the details later, but at least he was in pants again, loose as they were to hide any trace he could be male in the groin region.

He picked up his bag and laptop, Sollux had told him he could hack his laptop onto the school server so they couldn't track you on their computers to see what you were doing in class after he got the school programs that he needed on it from the office so that was easy done he grabbed a little money for the on site canteen instead of grabbing food today and trudged out the door, feeling just a little more like himself with his old scarf and glasses on again and walked the 10 minutes to get to school.

He was at his locker stuffing his bag in there when he heard a familiar laugh, the laugh of one Nepeta Lejoin as he learned that was her full name yesterday in art.

"Hey Eripurr how are you today?" She asked sounding the smallest bit sleepy as she rubbed her eyes her dark green jacket covering her hands, it was quite over sized on her though it did touch the ground.

"A little sleepy but fine I guess, what about you?" He politely asked in return turning his attention away from his locker to the shorter girl

"Sleepy, I need a cat nap." She yawned, "My dad wanted me to go hunting with him this morning so I've been up from about 4am." She explained to him her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Ahh I see, any luck this morning?"  
"Four Foxes and a rabbit."  
"Good?"  
"Dad was a little disappointed but nothing we could do."  
"Ahh okay."

Nepeta smiled and waited for Eridan to grab his books and shut his locker and Nepeta led them off, "So what do you have furrst?" She asked rolling her R's like it was nothing.

"Uhh, I think I have...Math?"

"Ahh, I did it last year so I'm not doing it anymore, are you doing Foundation? or did you do it at your last school?" She asked dodging a 6ft of Blonde student who she turned around to give the one finger salute to him behind his back.

"Foundation, I didn't do it last year I took an extra science class instead of math and I'm not so great with numbers" Eridan explained quickly double checking his time table to make sure he was headed the right way and hadn't passed his room already.

He arrived and sat by Kanaya in about the middle of the room, Karkat, Sollux and Dave also had this class with them and Sollux sat by the next desk to him with Karkat next to him Dave who had entered with Karkat he moved to the back corner, that looked like it was reserved for him with that cool kid act he put on with his shades inside and the swept across his forehead he seemed to reek cool but really to Eridan, he kinda looked like a dork even if he acted cool.

The class happened, teacher didn't notice he was a new student again to his delight so no awkward introductions. When the bell rang the class emptied faster than headless chickens in a cage that the door had opened up on, Eridan followed the trend and absconded out of there and to his locker, Sollux was there with him as he opened it up.

"thup?" he asked leaning against the locker next door that wasn't in use and had insults written all over it, clearly they didn't like the last student who used it.

"Hello to you too Sol." Eridan replied shutting his locker and grabbing his snack and facing the ever so slightly taller boy.

"Yeth hello." He said and turned to head down to where they now to Eridan, normally sat Eridan catching up and walking along side him and tried to start conversation.

"So...anythin new?" Eridan asked looking over to him as they walked.

"I got portal two latht night, already beat it and co-op mode with KayKay and most of the achivmentth." Sollux bragged but it meant very little to Eridan.

"Cool, thats that game with the mega bitch GLaDOS right?" He asked, he knew but he also as a male knew that boys liked to be asked about their toys.

"Yeah and the portalth, did you do anything thpecial latht night?" He asked in return clearly being polite as the rounded the corner and their gathering group came into view.

"Not really, gained a few followers and just drowned myself in my Tumblr." He partly lied, he did drown himself in his tumblr and even started a side blog about his crossdressing adventures under a fake name, mostly wanting advice from his friends about how to get out of this mess without much drama.

"Whatth your url? I have one for my gaming fandomth." Sollux asked pulling out his old looking smart phone and clearly logging into the internet.

Well fuck, this can either be a fix or he could dig himself a bigger hole. "CrossdressingAquarium, sometimes for fun I w-would dress as a guy for parties and just to hang out in, it was a huge inside joke at my last school, cause I swim and guy swimmers look like girls" Yes well done Eridan just completely fuck yourself over why don't you? "I do enjoy crossdressin since I got into it, I w-was going to w-wait a little w-while till I started doin it again, cause I w-would do it at school too at times." He admitted and his damn stutter returned, this could be bad, very very bad, well it was better than his current situation at least besides his url was a joke between him and Feferi to begin with.

"Really!?" He sounded surprised as he typed in the url and hit follow and Eridan's fate was more or less sealed. "I'd keep it on the down low for now till your ready, it took Dave and VERY long time to dress like a guy all the time and get all the teachers to call him Dave i've known him theince primary thchool and damn he wath a pretty girl." Sollux explained, that would be why he was staring at him like that yesterday, maybe he could see right though him, best to stay on his good side if he could.

They sat and joined in the conversation about Nepeta's animes mostly fairy tail, turns out quite a few of the people here had fandom tumblrs, now they were all following each other and Eridan was panicking inside now, surely they wouldn't scroll too far down his blog to find his side blog or even his post about his plan to crossdress, he logged into his iphone and casually deleted his post about his side blog and plan before anyone could find it before he followed everyone back.

Next class was English again, more boring classes, he sat next to Nepeta again and did the mundane work about McBeth and how it could be translated into current day examples.

Lunch came again and once more Sollux was there to meet him.

"I gotta go buy lunch, I slept in and didn't have time to make it this morning." Eridan started, "Where is it again?"

"I'll thhow you, pro tip the wedges they thell are the thit." Sollux told him as they walked to the canteen and stood in the growing line.

"Hey Sollux finally get a girlfriend did ya!" A random boy a few people ahead of them called out and a few people turned around to look at him and you could see the colour just explode on his face as he blushed.

"theth not my girlfriend thhe juth moved here and I'm helping out." He explained truthfully.

"Then how about you and me go out on the town this friday hot stuff?" Asked another jerk from behind them and put his arm around Eridan, "Your a tall one ain't ya?" He commented getting all close to him.

"Uhh no how about you back off okay." Eridan said calmly simply removing the guys arm and taking a step away and crossing his arms.

"Feisty too, I like that in a woman come over here and give us some sugar." Said another boy and some girls huffed in line but others laughed.

"Oi you wanna back off Eridan you block head!" Sollux yelled snatching Eridan's wrist and pulling him behind him. "thhe just tharted juth leave her the hell alone alright."

"Oh look here Captor grew balls." "Bee boy has some sting in him." "And found himself some sweet honey too." Chimed in a few voices in the line and Sollux just stood there fuming.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sollux screamed his lisp seemingly gone for a moment in his rage.

"Come one captor show us your sting." Urged a near by red headed jerk and Sollux just glared at him causing him to take a step back in fear before Sollux lunged at him punching him in the face knocking the much bigger boy over, only then did a teacher notice what was going on.

"Sollux! Get off him!" The teacher cried pulling Sollux away who was swinging another punch and one of the guys friends who had come to defend him.

"No no its not his fault, he w-was defendin me!" Eridan pleaded to the teacher and following him and Sollux when he was dragged to the office.

Eridan waited for Sollux to get out of the principals office hearing the occasional shout from both parties and when Sollux came out Eridan smiled at him but could hear a phone being dialled as Sollux gave him a halve smile back and headed to his locker.

"Sol, you okay?" Eridan asked walking along side Sollux in the now empty hall as the next period had started and Eridan didn't even care he was missing class.

"I got a detention tonight and every night till the end of the week but otherwithe i'm off the hook, firtht offence and all, why aren't you in clathh?"

"I wanted to vouch for you but seems I didn't get the chance." He explained with a small smile.

"You didn't have to mithh clathh for me I wath fine on my own." Sollux said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sol you stood up for me not many people would do that for me even at my old school what you did means the fuckin world to me!" He almost yelled stopping Sollux with a hand on his arm, he never had anyone to stand up for him and he was picked on a bit at his old school for being the lame hipster going out with the popular girl.

Sollux was quiet after hearing this then a small blush came to his face, "Look it wath nothin alright I just really like you Eridan and I didn't wanna thee you with any of those jerks who jutht want a quick root." He admitted not really looking at him. "And I'm not normally one to you know tell them, I have lotht the girl before by not telling them before now AA is off with her boyfriend from another thchool and I'm left to fucking rot." Sollux said angrily shaking just a little, "I'm just fucking thick and tired of thothe jerkth being mean to me and all my friendth and now you and what they were thaying and" He trailed off before muttering a quick apology and gripping Eridan's arm and pulling him over to the nearest wall and holding him up against it pressing up against him.

"Sollux! what are you doing!" He yelled then found Sollux's hand over his mouth and there was something different about his eyes even from behind his shades Eridan could see they were darker.

"Voiceth fuck off." He muttered to himself as he held Eridan agains the wall shaking just staring at him and Eridan was terrified.

-

ahhh i keep writing and writing this and I can't stop...but ahh i got another chapter done YAY


	3. Chapter 3

haha big thanks to eri-twin for betaing for me I LOVE YOU BBY!

Also on tumblr if your wondering under the tag 'lies and miniskirts'

-

"Sollux snap out a it your hurtin' my arms let go." Eridan told him trying to reach up to remove his arms or slap him out of whatever he was in as Sollux just muttered to himself like he was arguing with himself "JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" He suddenly screamed before he looked up and glared at Eridan again and it drew a small squeak from him as he flinched away.

"Sol please its me Eridan snap out a it please your scarin' me." He pleaded sliding down the wall just a little hoping to get away but Sollux in a display of strength lifted him up again and slammed him against the wall.

"thut up." He growled getting all up in his face again so close Eridan could feel his breath as it came out in pants. "You thould of just gone to clathh ED." He growled before he slammed his lips against Eridan's roughly leaving Eridan surprised and helpless. But before he even had a chance to react, Sollux was ripped right away from him and Eridan sunk to the floor as a grown man with a similar build to Sollux held him as he thrashed and screamed at him to let him go.

"I'm sorry about Sollux he gets bi-ploar mood swings at the drop of a hat, are you all right?" The man asked looking concerned for Eridan.

"I'm fine a little frazzled but fine." Eridan said standing up right holding onto the wall a little as the principal jogged over.

"Is he all right?" He asked the man holding Sollux still as Sollux looked like he was now winning his internal battle and he looked a little happier now, more calm.

"Yes he just had another attack, I'm glad you called me you were right about him going into his 'state'. Though I think we got here just a little bit too late." He said looking over to Eridan who stood awkwardly against the wall still looking worried and at Sollux.

"Ahh yes Eridan." The principal paused looking him over in his now girl attire and just made a face but ignored it for now, "Why aren't you in class?" He asked with that voice all teachers use.

"W-well Sol got in trouble because he w-was standin up for me. You see these jerks w-were bein jerks and Sol stood in and sav-ved me and I w-wanted to v-vouch for him so he didn't get in trouble but I nev-ver got the chance." He explained Sollux's farther looked down at his son with an odd look on his face.

"He stood up for you? Thats so unlike Sollux. He rarely acts out, or acts." He said looking him an un-readable expression on his face, "May I ask what are you to him?" He asked looker serious as Sollux slumped and he put him against the wall where Eridan was standing offering him a pill and some water that he took.

"Well I just mov-ved here but before he was saying that he liked me or something along those lines before w-when he was...like that but really I met him yesterday." He explained looking down at Sollux who was holding his head and Eridan made an odd expression at him.

"Hes just recovering, he had another attack. Sollux is bi-polar you see and has a very bad case of it, from what I heard those boys just went too far and triggered him again. But normally they don't get to him anymore; he must really be fond of you to invoke a reaction that violent. He is afraid to take a stand for exactly this reason, not to mention I pulled him off you doing...well that." Sollux's farther explained kneeling down to lift Sollux's head to check his face and tempture making sure he was coming around back to his old self. "How you doing Sollux?" He asked him.

"Fucking headache. Ith Eridan alright?" Sollux asked lifting his head to look around seeing him kneel next to him.

"I'm fine Sol its you I'm worried about you." He told him putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"I'm thorry Eridan I don't know what I did to you but I'm thorry." He apologised looking at him in the eye and taking his hand.

"Its fine Sol it really is stop worrying and just relax alright." He told him reassuringly rubbing his back a little bringing a smile to Sollux's face.

"I've never seen Sollux recover this fast before I wonder what it is?" His dad mused standing up again watching the two teens talk and apologise to each other.

"If i don't know any better I'd say they were into each other." the principal chuckled causing both teens to look up at him and glare daggers at him.

"I might keep Sollux home tomorrow just in case do I need to write him a note for you?" His dad asked the principal.

"No no it shall be alright I'll write it up you just take Sollux home, Eridan after what just happen maybe you should go home too you look a little out of it anyway but can I see you in my office first, about your missing attendance to class this period." He told him eyeing him oddly and Eridan just felt doom, what if he really wanted to talk about his dress, he didn't look that much like a girl today with his jeans his shirt maybe but he would think of something, well he hoped.

He stood after one more smile for Sollux then followed the overweight principal back to his office and took a seat as instructed, knotting his fingers together nervously.

"Look Eridan I know your new here and your last school had a uniform but may I ask, why are you dressed as a girl, you're such a dapper young chap." He said his voice slipping into an English accent on a few words, he learnt from his interview the other day when he enrolled that his was English he just moved to Australia a few years ago with his wife who wanted a change of pace.

"It's a hobby of mine an' some days I just feel more comfortable as a girl and I've always been told to be yourself. I feel comfortable in girl's clothes; do you have a problem with who I am?" He told him, wording it into a discriminatory thing, so he would just let him off and not bring it up again.

"Do your parents know?" The principal equipped placing his hands on the table, Eridan guess it was to make his body language more open and approachable in case he needed to confine in him.

"No an I don't want them knowin. They might think I'm gay, that's a big issue in my home." Okay so it wasn't really they knew he was pansexual but maybe he could play a few things up and make things easier on him.

"It's not my place to tell parents anything about student's personal choices only the ones about their attitude and behavior, your secret is safe with me Eridan." he promised with a cheerful smile.

"Alright, so can I go now, I'm sure I'm late for class, or it's almost over haha." Eridan said looking at the clock in his office that he realized Sollux was just in before him sitting in this chair, losing his cool and being given his punishment whereas Eridan was here getting off the hook.

"Just go home I'll explain to your teacher where you have been Eridan, if you can talk to Sollux then, it was really clear that you have some sort of effect on him. I've taught him for a few years now and I know him quite well and seen him have his attacks before; you are defiantly making a difference in a good way." He explained to him looking him dead in the eye, "Take care of him will you, Miss. Concor the councilor thinks he might of been considering suicide at the end of last year." He added on and Eridan's face went a little white at this information but he nodded.

"I'll do my very best I promise." Eridan said calmly and seriously squeezing his hands together tightly trying not to bite his lip, Sollux really had it that tough at school? He seemed happy enough though then again, he had only known him for two days and almost nothing about him.

"Thank you Eridan, one last thing though. Tell me exactly what Sollux did to you before his dad showed up." He asked leaning forward a little listening carefully.

"Well he yelled at me then I tried to talk to him then he kinda just, became a different person. Then he shoved me against that wall and uhh." Eridan trailed off his face going red again thinking about what had happened. "He kissed me but then his Dad came and thats what happened." He finished still just a little red in the face and biting his lip now.

"Did you wanna have a chat to about that?" He offered him quickly an Eridan shook his head.

"I'll be fine not like its my first kiss or anything." Eridan laughed off nervously.

"Yes but it was another guy, does that make a difference to you?"

"Not really, its my parents who are homophobic, I have a lot of gay and bisexual friends even if Mum and Dad don't approve." He explained calmly with a small laugh calming down now.

"Ahh good. Well if you want to go home your more than welcome after facing Sollux like that you have earned it." The principal smiled standing with Eridan following suit and heading to the door.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Eridan smiled standing next to the door just wanting to leave now.

"Ahh yes Friday the last day then the weekend I won't keep you any longer see you Eridan." He waved off opening the door and Eridan stepped though it calling a 'see you' back as he headed down the hall.

He got to his locker and snatched his bag and grabbed his phone from it and tapping in a few things as he walked out of the school and wandered home arriving and dumping his bag on his bed and looking for some guy clothes and throwing his girl ones in the wash so he could have them dry and put away before his parents came home.

'Day 2: Principal found out about my cross dressing but accepts it.' He watched the letters appear in quick succession in his post box title then typed out just a little more detail then making sure he was posting it to his side blog about this before publishing it and switching back to his normal tumblr before writing about all his new friends having tumblr and now following them.

"Hmm an Inbox? Thats new haha." Eridan said making a face as the number above the message icon on his dash appeared and he clicked on it.

'TwiinArmageddons asked you:  
hey, ii'm 2orry agaiin about twoday ii added you on pesterchum ii'd love iit iif you would get on 2o we can talk.'

Eridan stared at this message for a moment before clicking on the little yellow fellow in his dock and waited for it to load up and sign him in.

'TwiinArmageddons wants to add your contact details. Accept? Cancel? Block?'  
'Accept.'

A few other names came up with requests and he guessed they were just his new friends from school.

'CuttlefishCuller came online.' Oh look fef, he could sure use her advice right about now.

"hey fef"

"-ERIDAN! )(i )(ow are you going at your new school? )(ave you made friends? Are you popular? are you getting bullied? Oh no you are aren't you! No no no no good!'

'fef wwater you doin home from school this early'

"i could bait you t)(e same question. but my cousin Meena)( and Aunt conndy are over for Dads birt)(day i )(ave t)(e day off! water boat you?'

"they had to close the school early, massive fight between a couple of sharks broke the main gas line.'

"O)( NO! youre fine aren't you?"

"perfectly.'

'Good! so tell me aboat your new friends!'

"wwhale theres a cat lovving anime obsessed girl who hunts.'

'reely?'

'im dead serious theres also an angry short guy wwhos loud as fuck.'

'o)()()( like an anit - Equius?"

"yeah more or less theres also this guy i wwanted to ask you for some advvice'

'o)( swooning over fres)( meat already you've been two days eridan you really are desperate some days 3;D'

'shoosh you its not completely like that yeah he is kinda attractivve skinny as fuck from what i can sea but he is really nice evven if he thinks im a girl'

'sounds like t)(e kind of guy i wanna meet too'

'yeah but the thing is he isent reely my type hes a computer freak can hack something crazy like Roxy only he does it sober'

'but you like roxy you two alw)(ales go on about your magic fascinations and t)(ings'

'magic isnt reel fef its science but yes roxy and myself are rather close its still sol is a little different howw do i put this nicely he appears to be completely insane he kinda flew off the handle today at someone i wwasnt there but it was apparently terrifyin'

'and your completely sane? Eridan everyone is a little insane in t)(eir own way so w)(at he is a little more from w)(at you've said )(e is great in every other aspect and you even said )(e was nice to you maybe you just gotta )(elp )(im not well go insane and fly of the handle again.'

'i might just do that thanks fef youre the best friend it is you'

'naturally'

-twinarmageddons came online-

'i gotta run sol is online noww and mum and dad are due home any minute noww'

'alright )(ave fun talking to )(im but know i'll be s)(ipping you two together now )(e)(e 38D'

'yes, yes i knoww you wwill.'

'bye Eridan'

'later fef'

Eridan looked over to Sollux's handle and wasn't sure if he should speak to him but then his question was answered, by a wall of mustard text filled apologie and explnations.

'eriidan ii hope thii2 ii2 you but ii'm goiing to 2ay thii2 anyway, ii'm really 2orry about earliier ii 2ometiime2 lo2e control of my miind and when ii do ii don't know what ii'm doiing, the voiice2 take over and iit2 liike ii'm watchiing what ii'm doiing. ii have no control over iit what 2o ever ii don't know what ii diid two you but when dad calmed me down ii 2aw how terriifiied you looked and ii'm 2o 2orry ED.'

'sol calm dowwn all right its not your fault adamantly the principal told me about your condition and its fine i understand its beyond your control alright i forgivve you too so please dont beat yourself up sol promise me all right'

'ED alriight ii 2tiill feel terriible about this whole ordeal ii know ii attacked you but can you tell me exactly what happened please ii need to know what ii diid, iif i hurt you.'

'you yelled mostly then grabbed my and shovved me against the wwall and i think bruised my arms but ill be fine then wwell uhh you kinda kissed me'

'oh my...fuck ED ii'm 2o 2orry fuck just fuck.'

'sol calm dowwn its not a big deal'

'ii fuckiing kii22ed you yeah its a big deal.'

'its not like it wwas my first kiss or anything sol really its alright'

'do2ent mean iit wa2ent MY fiir2t kii22 ED fuck.'

'wwait wwas it'

'yeah kinda fuckiing wa2 fuck can you tell me what ii 2aiid two please ED ii really need to know thii2 2tuff more so ii can record iit and iill be blunt, up my mediication ii can't have thii2 keep happeniing not to people ii care about.'

'wwell you looked like you actin all normal and explainin wwhy you helped me youalsokindaletitslipyoulike dme it then seemed you wwere havvin an eternal wwar wwith yourself tellin some vvoices to shut up then you just mostly held me up against the wwall then uhh yeah the kiss'

'oh ii 2aiid that diid ii?

'yeah'

'h...how do you feel about that ED?"

'can i not answwer that right noww?'

'2ure.'

For the rest of the night until Sollux's dad kicked him off the computer demanding he have an early night after the events today they talked. He promised he would be at school tomorrow then he signed off. Eridan chuckled giving all his attention to Feferi again as they talked while after Sollux and himself got into more casual conversation but when his Dad demanded he go to bed and he did he laid there thinking over what Sollux had said, 'How do you feel about that ED?' kept running though his mind over and over as he fell asleep.

-

AHHH I've never written Feferi before or Sollux not without help at least (so everything is OOC)

but thank you for all the reviews on and the favourites on there too

*screaming*


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not overly happy with this chapter cause I feel I've made things move too fast so thats why I gotta do this to you, I'm sorry…don't hate me!  
also sorry it took so long, personal issues mostly!

-

"Do not want to go today." Eridan groaned at his Dad turning over so his back was too him as he burrowed under the blanket more hoping his Dad would let him off but alas he wouldn't. Eridan hadn't told his dad about what happened yesterday with Sollux he could see that ending badly between all the tension at home.

"Come on Eri its Friday I'll give you the next two days off just get your ass out of bed I gotta go son and If I find you didn't go there will he hell to pay." He warned pulling the blankets off him and instantly he tucked his legs into himself and looked over his shoulder mumbling as he sat up and slipped out of bed and into the shower his Dad calling good bye as his Mother was out warming the car up.

Eridan dragged himself to school only arriving as the warning bell rang and moved just a little faster almost tripping over his shoelace, shoving his bag in his locker as he grabbed his things and dragged himself to class, it was Computers again and once again Sollux was there and Eridan was sitting next to him.

"Thup." He said a little flatly not even looking at him you could cut the tension with a chainsaw it was that thick and awkward.

"nothin what about you?" Eridan replied flatly in return his hands becoming extremely interesting at that moment.

"I'm thorry about yesterday, I know you thaid not to apologithe anymore but I had to thay it in person." Sollux said after a few moments of awkward silence looking over at him.

"Sol I told you its fine alright just a little tired today I'm afraid, I was up much later when you got offline on top of that I still got moving stress." Eridan explained smiling and looking over at Sollux.

"Oh right, how ith that going anyway all unpacked yet?" Sollux asked clearly needing this change of subject as his tone totally changed from what it was to a happy interested tone.

"I got a few boxes left in my room, the kitchen has barely been started so thats my job this weekend, but the rest of the house is done maybe not the study though." Eridan explained with a smile his own tone picking up a little.

"Why doethn't your parents do it or whoever cookth in your houthe?"

"Mum and Dad aren't on the best terms right now and she refuses to do anythin and Dad is getting pissed at her and…can we not talk about it right now please?" Eridan said his face falling as he looked at his folded arms and bracelets he put on this morning.

"Yeah thure, but I'm here if you want to talk my parentth thplit too." Sollux offered with a warm smile clearly trying to be supportive.

The lesson started and it was rather mundane Sollux getting Eridan's laptop set up for school use then helping him catch up to where the rest of the class was and even helping him get ahead as the bell rang and the room emptied faster than normal.

"ERIPURR!" came the squeal down the hall making several people flinch at the volume as Nepeta threw herself at Eridan into a hug. "Hey, you know your best friend feffurry her last name isn't Piexes is it?" Nepeta asked in a rush still hanging off him.

"Feffurr…..oh fef, yeah actually, why do you know her?" Eridan asked looking confused, but then he realised; what if she DID know Feferi? Feferi knew he was a guy and one slip up and he was screwed, though he was pretty sure he told her about it.

"Yeah! we are friends on Skype and Facebook and we mutual follow on tumblr. Wow small world huh?" Nepeta said pulling herself off Eridan and walking along side him and Sollux as they moved to Eridan's locker slowly.

"Yeah, really small." Eridan replied with a halve worried smile slowing as they all neared his locker and he stopped going and working on the lock combination.

"Well I'll see you in a few okay, I still can't believe that you know her!" Nepeta said walking up the hall a little more with a small skip in her step as she disappeared into the crowd.

"You know you don't need to escort me to my locker Sol." Eridan chuckled pulling open his locker and digging around in his bag for a snack.

"Yeah, well I wanted to talk to you about thomething." Sollux stated putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground and when Eridan turned around to look at him and close his locker gently, noticing how bad Sollux's posture was and his whole body language was screaming, introvert and clearly he put off a vibe he didn't wanna be here at all and worst off, he had always stood like that and Eridan never noticed.

"What did you wanna talk about sol?" Eridan questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"Can we go somewhere…..actually no never mind its not important I'll see you where we sit. ED" Sollux told him quickly scurrying away fast before Eridan had a chance to stop him.

Left alone now he sighed locking his locker fully as he wandered to where he now found his normal spot sitting down tucking his legs to the side and pulling his purple skirt down a little lower over the knee as Kanaya and rose scooted closer to him on one side and Nepeta on the other. They all seemed to be sitting in sort of smaller groups, one of mostly boys and the other of girls. Kanaya tapped him on the shoulder and leaned in for a smaller more one on one conversation.

"I thought I should let you know that there is a person who has developed a crush on you Eridan, I cannot tell you who as when he confided me in he made me promise not to give his identity away, but you had the right to know." She whispered to him her eyes darting up for a moment and Eridan copied trying to see who she glanced at for that moment but it was hard to tell the exact person as all the boys were sitting close, shoving and laughing about whatever together so they didn't look like they noticed the small whisperings going on let alone the topic.

"Wait, really? No I doubt that no one ever likes me, I'm unlikeable." Eridan protested shaking his head and leaning away from Kanaya then looking to his folded legs. "No one ever likes me. Its a thin that never happens!" He went on, he was lucky enough to go out with Feferi that one time, but that was because they were childhood friends, it was more platonic than it was a relationship.

"Well it would seem it has happened, Eridan." Kanaya explained giving Eridan a knowing smile before turning and listening in on the heated augment Karkat and Sollux were having over computers.

He knew Sollux liked him that was very established could that be who Kanaya was talking about? But she wasn't overly close with Sollux, friends but not close enough to confide in about something like that from what he had observed. But then again Kanaya did give off the vibe that she was the person who you would confide in about things like that.

"No you dimwitted analweed I know it was you who bloody well hacked my webcam don't you deny it, you may have covered your tracks well and sourced the video back to me but I KNOW it was you!" Karkat snapped back to a comment Sollux made his voice even snapping louder as he started going red in rage.

"I'm thorry KK but you look amazing in your boxerth and your socks crying over a movie, what wath it 50 firtht dateth?" Sollux grinned in retort looking smug with himself folding his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"You hacked my webcam you cheeky dickwaffle!" Karkat yelled causing a few heads to turn to look at him from people walking past and they quickly passed whispering to each other giggling as they disappeared from sight.

"And you know it wath me how KK?" The thinner asked still smirking that dirty grin.

"you're the only one who could and would!"

"So, you're a youtube star now mr. sobsocks."

"I WILL END YOU CAPTOR!" Screamed Karkat as he jumped at Sollux starting to wrestle him rolling over in a head of angry shouts and laughter from Sollux's end.

"Sollux Karkat calm down boys." The long haired girl said standing and hooking her arms under Sollux's shoulders and pulling him off Karkat with a light hearted laugh effectively separating them Sollux quickly righting himself.

"Thankth AA. So Sobsocks what movie will you be watching next, I can't wait for your next video." Sollux mocked pulling a growl from Karkat who got up and threw a clearly fake punch at Sollux.

"Fuck you and the pig you rode in on. I'm going to fucking duct tape every camera lense in my house when I get home!" Karkat stated flipping him off and sat back down huffing and folding his arms turning to talk with the kid with the mohawk, Tavros.

The rest of lunch was wasted on a old story told by Karkat about the time Sollux got his hand stuck in a honey jar and everyone laughing and talking within themselves. The bell rang and they all headed off to class that was boring and mundane as ever.

The day finally ended and there was a definite rush to get out but that was mostly due to it was friday and everyone just wanted out.

Eridan grabbed his things quickly casually leaving his homework in his locker as he shut it and headed out, seeing Kanaya just ahead of him he quickly stepped to catch up with her and rose with a small wave as they walked out Kanaya and Rose chatting something about a book that one of them was writing, he couldn't quite catch who was writing it.

Soon enough he was home quickly heading to his room to get changed before his parents got home and quickly washed his girl clothes so they could be dried and put away before he could get caught.

Sitting at his laptop later and checking his messages and blogs he smiled seeing love from his friends at this old school being put in his submit box, chuckling a little as Equius looked out of place in the photo as always with Gamzee leaning against him and the rest of his friends all giving a wave at the camera for him. All he could do was manage not to tear up at how happy they all looked and once again, felt like the expendable friend like he used to back when he hung out with them. He closed his laptop after that and looked for his art stuff and his Ipod.

He had to think about some things and get some confusion out.


End file.
